Conventional control systems generally include a circuit board and processor and are operable to control or otherwise manage a mechanically (or communicably) coupled device. For example, the controlled device may be a robot. In this example, the robot control system collects signals from both the user and on-board sensors and then processes them through code executed by the processor. In other words, this processor may execute one or more programs operable to collect the data, determine how to make the robot behave as desired based on the outputs, and sets PWM, digital, and solenoid outputs to the appropriate states. The control system may come with a default or master program that can manage at least a portion of the control system functionality. This program may occasionally be replaced, patched, or otherwise updated using source code updates.